


The Adventures of the Queens

by lizzie21



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adorable family moments, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie21/pseuds/lizzie21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is full of happy, sad and angry moments. These are moments in the life of the Queens - Oliver and Felicity - along with their family and the family they create. Most stay within cannon, but with some so far in the future it's often quite tough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to this world of AO3, but not new to Arrow. Love this show and our OTP more than any other program on television. You can ask my co-workers because I tend to talk about Arrow a lot. This is a drabble story, like so many out there, and I hope you enjoy it.

It was 2 a.m. and Felicity woke with a start. Something told her she was alone and the empty side of the bed confirmed her suspicions. Feeling the coldness of the sheets, the room felt even bigger to her the largeness of the room always imposing when she was alone. Felicity pulled herself from the covers and unhooked her robe from the back of the door. Oliver's shirt didn't provide much warmth outside of the covers. She padded out the bedroom door in search of the man who escaped their bed, but she didn't really have many placed to check. If Oliver wasn't in the kitchen whipping up a late night snack he was most likely in the nursery. 

The nursery door was open a crack and Felicity heard Oliver's deep voice vibrate and carry out to the hallway where she stood spying. He had their daughter in his strong and massive arms rocking the two of them. She was shocked that her husband hadn't heard her. He had crazy ninja senses and often sneaked up on her. Rarely, mostly never, did Felicity have the chance to spy and she planned on taking advantage. 

Admiring her husband from the sliver she could she, Felicity's heart felt full witnessing the contrast of the two most important people in her life. Oliver, who cut an imposing figure to anyone and saved the city at night as a masked, green vigilante sat there holding a tiny pink bundle of soft, plush and kissable skin. The difference in their size was astronomical, but Felicity knew better than anyone how safe it felt to be encompassed in Oliver's arms. And Oliver was incredibly gentle with their daughter, just as he was with Felicity, but the blonde vividly remembered how scared the Green Arrow was to bring a child into the world. 

He was afraid on many fronts, but he was most frightened to make the same mistakes his parents did. Then on top of that, Oliver and Felicity spent their nights fighting off evil crime lords and super villains, they didn't lead the safest life and how could he bring a child into that world? He felt certain he was going to screw up his child's life and he never wanted that to any child, least of all his own. 

And just like any challenge they had ever faced, Felicity talked Oliver off the ledge calming his fears. She reminded him that the reasons he was scared to be a father were the exact reasons why he would make the best father with their children being the luckiest in the world. She told him because he was aware of parent's faults and misgivings, he was less likely to repeat them and he would do his best not to. Oliver risked his life nightly to save his city and Felicity pointed out that if he was willing to sacrifice his life for strangers in the city, then he would dig deeper to protect his own flesh and blood. Then Felicity tried to lighten the mood.

"Plus our child will have a genius for a Mother and an Uncle who would also move heaven and earth to give him or her anything they would want or dream." Oliver readily agreed with bad ass baby Momma. But his concerns went farther, terrified that someone would discover what they did at night and target their children. How could they put that burden on a child? But once more Felicity quelled his fears pointing out that she had the IT ability to protect their children while he possessed the physical ability to protect them. She knew this stemmed from his desire to want to control everything and this was a situation he had no control over. 

So Oliver did his best to move on and he eventually felt a bit more confident as time passed one because he stole Felicity's tablet often to research every aspect of their pregnancy and two because he knew that even if he did something idiotic he was having a child with the smartest and sexiest woman in the world so he couldn't screw it up that badly. 

Felicity was brought back to the present as she listened to her husband's one-sided conversation with their daughter. 

"Lily, sweetheart, I promise to be there for you no matter what happens. I will continually fight off the bad guys and protect you with all of my strength. I will love you and your mommy for as long as I breathe and beyond." Lily cooed at him and waver her fist. Oliver grabbed the little fist with his mouth and gently nibbled away. She smiled at her daddy and who was completely enamored with her. "You are more beautiful than the sunrise reminding me of your mother, but your aunt Thea will say all of your good looks came from her." That made Felicity laugh as she held her hand over her mouth not wanting to interrupt this precious father-daughter moment. "And I will never apologize for all of the boys I will have to chase off when you're finally old enough to date which I might add won't be until you are 45." Oliver smiled smugly, proud of how he would handle that future situation. He knew how to be intimidating after years of practice with Thea. But Lily didn't seem happy with her father's comment and let him know. Oliver paused bouncing Lily while she fussed hoping to not wake Felicity. 

"Now, no fussing just because I said you couldn't date. Now, where were we. Oh, if you are ever hurt, I promise to drive plenty of arrows at whoever is responsible, but let's not tell your mother I said that."

Felicity laughed once again, 'Too late for that,' she thought. 

"Most of all I promise to be there for you always. The Queens haven't always been the best at being dependable, but I will always be here to love you, protect you and support you. Next to your remarkable mother, you are the most important woman in my life and you will always be treasured as such."

Felicity was now wiping tears from her eyes, marveling at this imposing man's sweetness and she knew she had to speak up. "Oliver Queen, if only the criminals of Star City could hear how sweet and caring you are they wouldn't be so scared of you." Felicity spoke quietly walking into the room as Oliver's head shot up. He could usually sense when Felicity was close, but it seemed their daughter had thrown him off. 

Felicity joined Oliver on the small couch and her husband opened his arm, ushering Felicity to snuggle in. He placed a kiss to her forehead, "How long have you been standing there?" He added another kiss, this time finding her lips, as their daughter laid in between them. 

"Long enough to know what age Lily is allowed to date," Felicity chided him, laughing at his protective nature. She had been on the receiving end of it many times and decided to let her daughter in on the secret even if she had only been in the world less than six months. "Sweetie, don't fault your father, but he is naturally insane with being overprotective. He can't help it. We just have to stick together. Aunty Thea and Laurel will help us too, but never ask Uncle Dig because he will just side with your dad."

"Damn right," Oliver chimed in. 

Felicity rolled her eyes, but turned her attention back to her husband stroking his hair. "How did you end up out here?"

"Lily started fussing over the monitor. So I went for a bottle and came in to feed her and we started talking, or rather, I started talking to her. I just wanted to remind her how much she is loved." He was such a caring father and Felicity was found it so hard to believe he could ever be a terrible father. 

"You could have woken me up. You must have just gotten back from the lair. You need your sleep, too." She gave him a look daring him to argue with her. 

They both noticed that Lily had fallen back asleep comforted by both parents and Oliver leaned down to press a kiss to her small forehead and set her back into her crib. "Well the perk of being in charge is making your own schedule so I figured I could go in late tomorrow or not at all. It is also helpful when you marry your secretary who could be so kind as to rearrange his schedule so he doesn't have to go in tomorrow, especially after I just spent a late night saving the city and then rocking your perfect daughter to sleep. Plus I didn't want to wake you. You looked peaceful, like an angel," Felicity rolled her eyes, knowing he was laying the charm on a little too think. "So no arguments, Mrs. Queen!" He then pulled her in tight to his chest, kissing her passionately showing her how much he missed her tonight. Felicity smiled into his lips knowing exactly what he was doing, but she wouldn't argue any father knowing it would fall on deaf ears. 

"Alright, but just so you know I don't like waking up to an empty bed," she scolded receiving a nod from Oliver in return. She tugged his hands urging him to the door. "Come back to bed. Since our daughter got her daddy time, now I need time with him."

He stood for a second with Felicity in his arms as they faced Lily's crib watching her tiny body rise and fall, "Goodnight, Lily, sweet dreams," then Oliver nuzzled Felicity's neck. "Thank you for my beautiful family, Felicity."

She was always pleasantly surprised when Oliver said sweet things like that. She knew just a couple of years ago he believed he didn't deserve a family let alone to be happy. So Felicity did her best every day to provide him with as many happy memories in an attempt to push out all the bad ones he suffered. She lightly pushed him toward their room, ready to lay her claim to his time. "You're certainly welcome. And thank you, too, for my family."

As they crossed into their room, Felicity pushed Oliver back onto the bed, "Don't think I forgot what you said in there, Mister. That secretary comment is going to cost you."

Oliver laid back on the bed, hands crossed behind his head as she straddled him, "Oh, Mrs. Queen, I had planned on it."

She scoffed at him and they were carried away with passion. Oliver didn't get much sleep the rest of the night and he was not mad about it. At all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Oliver as a Dad and I can't stop writing it. So here's some more of Papa Queen.

Diapers. Oliver huffed. There were diapers everywhere. He had told Raisa that he could handle changing his son's diaper, but upon further review he wasn't so sure. 

Wrestling with his son once more, Oliver released another puff of air while wiping sweat off his forehead. He was certain he would rather shooting arrows at the criminals of the Glades than try to change his year old son's diaper. It would absolutely be easier, Oliver was certain. 

"Hey, little buddy, Tommy, dude, this isn't funny anymore. You need your diaper changed or we're all going to pass out from the smell," that earned him an unabashed Queen grin from his son. "It may seem like we have enough money to invest in a diaper company, but it seems a waste of money and I don't want a lecture from your mother. So please, work with your dad."

As the wrestling continued, Tommy started laughing from the inadvertent tickling Oliver was doing and eventually it led to his father laughing too. 

"Tommy, I know you're also probably laughing at this situation, but it really isn't that funny," Oliver said, addressing his son's namesake. Oliver knew if Tommy was still alive he would be sitting in the corner making fun of his best friend for not only failing to put on a diaper, but also for having children. But at the same time, if Tommy was alive maybe he and Laurel would have kids now and their children would be best friend. 

The picture of the two families together was something neither Tommy or Oliver would have ever imagined. Before the island, being tied down to one woman was imaginable. That's not who they were, but now with his own family Oliver wished he had acted more mature and maybe graduated from at least one college. He wanted to set a better example for his children, but it seemed that he would have to lean on Felicity for yet another thing. 

Oliver was jolted out of his daydream when something wet hit his cheek. With his hand still firmly holding Tommy to the changing table, Oliver looked down, "Really, Tommy, a fountain of pee!" Oliver quickly shielded his face with a diaper and finally held his son down with one arm while maneuvering the diaper onto his bottom fastening the sides. He pumped his fist in the air and stood still, staring at his fist in the air before laughing at the clear effect his wife had on him. 

Oliver laid Tommy against his shoulder and started rhythmically patting his butt trying to lull the boy to sleep rocking from side to side as well. Oliver eventually fell back into his fantasy imagining what the Queens and Merlyns could have been. 

Tommy had been serious about Laurel before the Undertaking. Knowing his friend, he would have proposed within the next year knowing how completely in love he was. Laurel would have fought off Tommy's proposal to start, but would give in to Tommy's charm. 

When Tommy met Felicity, they would have hit if off right away. Tommy would have loved Felicity's babbling, foot-in-mouth syndrome and Felicity would have given him a hard time in return. And then Tommy would have hit Oliver over the head for being blind to his love for Felicity. Oliver would still be as stubborn refusing to put her in danger, but with Dig and Tommy bearing down on him, he might have given in sooner. Known Felicity's love for longer. 

Maybe Tommy and Laurel would have had a boy first. And as their children grew up maybe their son fell in love with Lily and Oliver would have put the fear of God into him because he knew how Merlyn men acted, Queen men for that matter too. Laurel would have yelled at Oliver for being mean to her son and so would Felicity - which would have made Oliver mad, because she would be right. 

Then Tommy and Oliver would have spoiled their grandchildren and been the crazy grandpas boring their children with stories of their youth and embarrassing them by talking about how hot their wives are. But most importantly, Oliver would have Tommy in his life and that's what he missed.

Oliver heard his son sigh and realized little Tommy had fallen asleep. He placed a kiss to his forehead and placed him gently back into his crib.

Opening his bedroom door Oliver was greeted by his two favorite girls only they immediately started laughing when they saw him enter the room as the baby monitor laid between them.

"And what has you two laughing so hard?" Oliver asked sliding onto the bed blowing a raspberry on Lily's belly causing the almost five-year-old to laugh harder. 

Fighting through her giggles, Lily answered, "You said Tommy was peeing like a fountain and Mommy and I listened over the monitor. It was soooooo funny." When telling the story, Lily stood up on the bed and used her hands as a fountain falling into Oliver's lap at the end. 

Oliver tried to look offended, but when Lily fell into his lap he laughed along with her. Catching Felicity's eyes, Oliver sent her a wink and grabbed Lily throwing her in the air. Once she was in his lap again, Oliver attacked her sides tickling her. "If you want something to laugh about, I'll give you something."

In between breathes, Lily said, "Dadddee, puh-wease!" 

"Ok, I'll stop, but you have to stop making fun of your poor and favorite daddy."

"But, Daddy, it was pretty funny."

"That's it. Now I'm going to tickle your mommy," Oliver pulled Felicity to him and she feigned fighting him off before Lily stepped in to save her mother.

"No, Daddy, we'll stop. Right, Mommy? We don't want to be tickled anymore."

"Right, baby," and Felicity pulled Lily into her lap. "We'll take pity on your poor father who had trouble putting on a diaper, something Mommy does all the time." She rolled her eyes at her helpless husband as she stroked Lily's dirty blonde hair. 

A quick knock broke them out of their little moment as Thea popped her head around the door, hand covering her eyes. "Is everyone decent in here?"

Felicity rolled her eyes once again as Oliver responded, "Yes, Speedy. We don't just lay around naked with our daughter in the room."

"With the way you two procreate, one can never be too careful," Thea teased. "I'm actually here to see little Miss Lily."

"Aunty Fea, I'm not that little. I'm going to kindergarten next year, dat makes me bigger."

Thea shared a look with Felicity and Oliver, Lily was too smart and literal but most of all adorable. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I won't make that mistake again. But I was wondering if you wanted to have a little mani-pedi time with me and Uncle Roy? He mentioned something about having his toes painted."

Lily looked her mother in eye, "Can I, Mommy, puh-wease?" she begged.

"Of course, sweetheart. But you must be on your best behavior. Don't terrorized poor Uncle Roy," Felicity laughed knowing Roy really had no choice completely smitten with both Thea and Lily. 

"I will, Mommy," and Lily hopped off the bed in an instant and jumped into the arms of her aunt. "Aunt Fea, can we paint Uncle Roy's nails green?"

Thea's laugh echoed through the mansion, "I think Uncle Roy will absolutely love that color."

With Thea and Lily out of the room, Oliver pulled Felicity into his lap. "She clearly is Daddy's little girl."

Oliver had a smug smile on his face, "I'm sure Roy will hate having his nails painted especially green, but that sap would never tell Lily no. She has him wrapped around her finger."

"And like you aren't?" Felicity raised an eyebrow. "You are a wonderful father, Oliver. For a man that was so sure he would fail, you are the exact opposite."

He placed a kiss to Felicity's hair, "Thank you, but you make it so easy."

Felicity's head fell back with laughter, "Sometimes you are so cheesy."

"Would you prefer I be, what do you call it, 'growly?'"

"I prefer you just the way you are, Oliver Queen."

"Now who's cheesy?" It was Oliver's turn to laugh at Felicity, but his wife fought dirty. She pushed him back on the bed, straddling him and cutting off his laughter with a passionate kiss. Oliver pulled away for a second, "Mrs. Queen, are you using my trick against me?"

"Are you complaining?" She made an attempt to get off of him, but Oliver flipped her over changing positions.

"Not at all."

And the two lost themselves in each other for the next few hours.


End file.
